A Priestess of Dibella: What Happens in the Dark
by AlwaysASlutForSkyrim
Summary: Zaath is, well, a very lusty Dragonborn. Her quests often lead into situations that would scandalize the average citizen; yet, Zaath welcomes them with open legs and mind. Eventually, through the urging of a lover, she becomes a Priestess of Dibella, her intimate and lustful adventures begin to have a positive pay off in the eyes of a Goddess. (Smut and lots of it, language too)
1. Falmer

**This is shameless and written purely out of a random thought I had while playing a part of the Dawnguard quest. So please, enjoy.**

 **This is all consensual, my Dragonborn is just really slutty and fine with spreading her legs for anyone.**

* * *

The Dragonborn was beyond surprised by the attack, her skills were almost unmatched. She was on a quest from the Dawnguard, a new weapon had been discovered and it was up to her to get it. She had left Serena in Castle Dawnguard, not expecting to need help. But the trap activated and even her heavily armored form fell to the ground and the ropes spread across her body. If her skills weren't with the sword, she could have used magic to burn away the new confines on her body.

Zaath had her helmet yanked off of her head as a twisted face came into her view. The Falmer raised the butt of his sword and struck it upon her temple. The pain shattered her consciousness and made her fade into black. The thoughts of disbelief and the resignation of death crossed her mind.

* * *

Zaath wondered where she would go after death. Her vision was returning and she woke hearing soft grunts and guttural speech. Damp and musty earth greeted her nose. She stared ahead as the last blurry dots left her vision.

She was underground, her arms bound behind her and her legs spread out on the damp earth. Her back ached and her arms were numb and beginning to prickle. The Breton woman exhaled and craned her head around. The Falmer had taken her captive. She hadn't known they had a shred of mercy in their veins.

But it seemed so.

The grunts nearby caught her attention and she turned her head to the right. She was within one of their crude tents, her hair was in the dirt. What she saw caught her by surprise and her face heated.

It was a male and female Falmer, laying and writhing in the dirt, his hips thrusting in between her legs. They were fucking. Zaath closed her eyes and tried to shut out her now heightened sense of hearing. She could hear the slick slurps of him entering her repeatedly.

That burn began in her stomach and spread throughout her body, aching and causing her to feel empty and desperate. It had been a long time since she had the pleasure of a cock. She would have gotten one of her companions to fuck her after this quest was over... But now she didn't want to wait.

The male began moving faster and growling, his shuddering exhale signaled his release. The female's body arched with his. He pulled out and put the loincloth back over his thin pelvis. The Falmer crept back out of the tent. But another quickly entered and knelt between the legs of the female.

Zaath closed her eyes and tried to reason out this scenario. There were noticeably less female's than males within the caves, perhaps it was up to the males to make a female pregnant with as much potency as possible. Which meant more males got to have a go at one female.

The raspy moans of the female were louder this time and the slap of skin carried around the tent. Zaath was disgusted at how aroused she had become. She knew her crotch was soaked and her body craved to be entered and ravaged.

She spread her knees and bit her lip, eyes rolling back as she heard the female orgasm. Zaath felt the slightest release at the buck of her hips.

What she hadn't expected was the shuffling movement above her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a male Falmer leering over her, his loin cloth pulled aside and a long thin cock sitting fully erect.

"Oh." She gaped.

He straddled her chest and put his cock at her mouth, she winced and kept her lips closed. Yet, an overwhelming desire welled up in her. She exhaled and leaned forward, taking his head in her mouth and moaning. It was bitter but throbbing for her attention.

She could take the thin and almost sharp manhood in the back of her throat. His muddy taste making it all the more foreign and exciting. Her pussy was pulsing and she yearned for touch. Her armor was gone and she was left in a thin shirt and pants. The damp air felt clammy against her warm skin.

He was unusually hard compared to any other male she had ever felt. She wondered if he was like some animals, having an always erect penis. He pulled out of her mouth and crawled down her lean body. The sharp hands pulled at her pants and she lifted her hips to help him get her pants off. She felt her juices catch on her underwear and fall against her thigh.

She was breathing heavily and her eyes were seeing stars. His cock entered her sharply and began a vigorous rhythm in her swollen and soaked pussy. She moaned in pleasure as the little greasy cock pounded into her. It hit the right places within her.

It felt so wrong. The thorough fucking she was receiving from a creature she normally slaughtered on sight. Her body was shaking and fighting against the pleasure, but it was impossible for her to fight her orgasm as the Falmer spilled his cum inside her. It was overly sticky and warm, clinging to her insides and making her feel warm and satisfied.

Her moans of pleasure faded as she rolled her eyes back in her head. His cum was sliding out of her. Zaath was recovering when she realized there were more males now standing within the tent. Her moans must had drawn them in. Their hands were all on their cocks, stroking and readying for their turn on the above-ground female.

Zaath stared but her body warmed. She had never been with more than one person at a time... Let alone things that seemed like monsters. But the other five males waited eagerly for the previous male to leave her body prone for their exploration.

Once the first male left her, the next crawled up to her and made a gurgling sound in his throat, long tongue licking his lips. He put his mouth between her legs and began suckling and lapping away the seed of the last male, cleaning her up for himself. Zaath cried out as the long slimy tongue delved into her body and suckled at her clit with rotted fangs. It felt unholy.

Before she knew there were two Falmer rubbing their cocks above her face, trying to get them within her mouth. She felt the pleasure and filthy desire to be naughty, to suck on these monsters and hold their cum in her mouth. She moaned and brought her lips around one, licking fiercely and moaning as the other one worked his tongue up into the furthest reaches of her pussy.

"Yes, oh, more!" She managed before switching to the other eager cock.

She felt a cock fill her and slide in easily, making a slippery noise as it was welcomed by her juice and the seed left behind. It thrust into her hard, snarling and fucking her until she saw stars. The other two Falmer snarled at her to pleasure them, the other two stood at a distance, rubbing violently at their engorged members.

Zaath was moaning lewdly the whole time. Her body felt alive and so filthy, it was a deep craving she didn't know she'd had. The Falmer humping her pussy didn't last long, his ragged breaths came with a gush of more seed spilling into her womb. One of the bystanders jumped in screeching and drove his cock into her impossibly wet entrance. She knew her pussy was utterly soaked in cum and swollen with need.

The thrusts and spilling of cum became a blur, they took turns pounding her senseless. Their small and sometimes almost deformed cocks doing wonders in her body. She realized that the size truly didn't matter for pleasure, the excitement of more than one partner driving her body into maddening ecstasy.

They pulled her up and cut her bindings, shoving her onto her knees and making her brace herself up by the elbows. Zaath's eyes widened when she felt the trickle of thick seed pour out of her womanhood and down the back of her thighs. There was so much.

She gasped as another entered her and took her from behind, clawed hands digging into her hips. The upward angle dug into her most pleasurable spot and made her scream.

"Oh, yes!" She arched and begged for more.

They seemed to have few limitations of their stamina or supply of semen. Before she knew it there was cum in her mouth and all over her back, she didn't want to know how much was crammed into her pussy. It tasted musty and was sticking to her throat as she tried to swallow it. The males seemed very pleased with their handiwork. There were more males in the tent than she originally thought, at least eight of them stood around her with their cocks out and starting to retract.

She collapsed and breathed deeply, her core sending tingles down her body as her pleasure started to fade. The cum inside her slid out in what felt like a river down her thighs and onto the ground. Zaath sat up and looked at her body, admiring the splatters of white all over her torso and breasts. Between her legs and the dirt around was absolutely soaked with cum. The sight of the white liquids oozing out of her body made her shiver and grin. No man had ever given her that much cum, or pleasure, in a single go.

In the back of her mind she knew she had to finish her quest, that there was an artifact within the Dwemer halls necessary to her cause. But she didn't want to go quite yet. She could use a few more rounds of that fucking.

* * *

Florentius leaned on the enchanting table heavily, that presence and powerful sense of right or wrong, a voice to guide him. Arkay was about to show him a vision. He saw her face, her lovely and scarred up face that was traced with paint. The Dragonborn, who was currently fetching a weapon from a Dwemer ruin. Florentius gasped when he saw what was happening.

She was utterly bare in the low light, within a curved structure deep within the earth. Around her were multiple Falmer, fucking her and spilling their cum onto her. She was moaning and seemed to be begging for more. He tried not to view her up close, where he could see her lovely womanhood soaked with seed and her panting and asking for pleasure.

When the vision dispersed, he was gripping the table as his armor felt hot and his pants were too tight.

"A-Arkay... Why have you shown me this?"

 _"You will cleanse her upon her return. Give her a potion to cure what disease she may have contracted from this mindless endeavor."_ The voice rang in his head.

"I-I..." Florentius was speechless as he fought the raging arousal in his pants.

 _"If she so desires, cure her of this lust yourself."_

His face flushed.

"I desire her."

 _"She will meet your needs."_

Florentius felt his face heat up and he left the main area quickly, scaling the stairs to escape from the open area. Even though it was night, he feared that his arousal would be noticed. He made it to the upper levels and went into an abandoned bedroom, covered in dust and cobwebs. The cot was over in the corner and there was a small dresser against the wall.

He sat down on the cot and undid his armor quickly. His erection was throbbing and it sprung free into the palm of his hand. Florentius gasped and stroked his shaft till his body shook. All he envisioned was Zaath gasping and moaning for his cock like she did for those creatures in the dark of the caves. Those thoughts made his cock convulse and spill out his cum.

The follower lay back on the cot and caught his breath. He had to fuck her, he couldn't handle it. Most would find her pleasure towards the creatures filthy, but he found it arousing. All those little cocks going inside her was so wrong and so daring.

"Zaath... You beautiful whore." He gasped and closed his eyes, yearning for her.

* * *

 **Lol so I've got a little bit of the next part written, let me know if y'all wanna read more of this trash.**


	2. Florentius

Castle Dawnguard seemed so menacing, perhaps it was the guilt of her new secret. Of how she had willingly spread her legs to many Falmer. She hated that it had to end the way it did, she had left the tent and they had started growing hostile. Zaath had more passion than just being a whore in the depths of the earth. She had to kill them.

She had washed herself in the waters outside. It was frigid but rejuvenating. She managed to clear most of the leftover seed out of her inner passage and her body was no long caked with dried semen.

The Dragonborn entered the castle with baited breath. No one would know. All they knew was that she had taken her time whilst retrieving the runed hammer. Zaath kept her head down as she passed the others sitting at the long table, Florentius wasn't among them.

He stayed back near the alchemy and enchanting tables. Muttering under his breath, the dark skinned man focused on the sword set on the enchanting table. He hadn't noticed her come in.

"I have retrieved the runed hammer, Florentius." She said.

He jumped and looked at her with wide eyes, swallowing.

"Ah, yes. A-Arkay told me of your success. Well done, you-you should keep it. I'm sure it will come in handy eventually."

She stared at him, brow lowering and her stomach knotting in suspicion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not."

Zaath watched him closely. She wouldn't deny her attracted to him, he was strange and his voice was deep and alluring. She felt her stomach warm, she wouldn't mind being fucked by him.

"Alright." She started to turn away.

"Zaath, wait... Arkay has instructed me to give this to you." His voice lowered and he came closer.

She looked back and saw the bottle in his hand. It was a cure disease potion. Her face paled and she gulped.

"I see." She took it from him and popped the cork open, swallowing it in two gulps.

Florentius had stepped closer, his dark eyes even darker in the low torch light.

Her cheeks reddened.

"What has he told you?"

"He showed me."

She closed her eyes and looked away in shame.

"He told me I needed to cleanse you."

Zaath's eyes became hostile.

"Do not judge me for the pleasures I felt."

He blinked.

"I don't. But that does not make my desire for those pleasures disappear."

Her cheeks reddened, lust flooding her veins. He was very close and his eyes were intently looking at her, trying to undress her in his mind. The Dragonborn reached up and tugged on the buckle of his armor.

"I suppose I need to be cleansed." She whispered coyly.

His shuddering breath made her knees weak.

"Upstairs, now." He growled.

Together they slipped past the jolly table full of the other Dawnguard members and up the winding staircase nearby. He took her to the same room where he had pleasured himself the night before. Zaath slammed the door behind them and took off her Dawnguard armor, stripping bare in moments. Florentius stared at her beautiful body for a moment.

"Too bad those Falmer couldn't see you, you are stunning."

Zaath's olive cheeks flushed a bright cherry.

"Enough of that," She lay back on the cot and spread her legs, stroking herself and feeling the slight wetness pooling there.

She stroked her clit with the liquids coming from her body, she moaned and met his eyes, he was almost in shock at seeing such a beautiful woman spread out and awaiting him.

"I won't wait here all night."

He had disrobed himself and came towards him. She took a look at his cock and moaned.

"You're so much bigger than they were."

He flushed and knelt down between her legs.

"I hope I can make you scream like they could."

Florentius gave her pussy a wet lick, savoring her folds and taste. His tongue and lips ate at her, sucking and nibbling. Zaath was clutching at the blankets.

"Florentius, oh…" She bucked her hips against his mouth.

He pulled away and grinned, his lovely voice making her shiver.

"I am surprised your lust wasn't quelled."

"It never is." She grumbled.

"Have you ever considered devoting yourself to Dibella?" He smirked between his eager attentions to her womanhood.

"Can I fuck whom I want?"

"You already do, being lovely whore that you are."

"Be respectful to this whore," she moaned, "She has saved Skyrim many times."

He closed his eyes and buried his tongue into her more, reaching with his hand to hold hers. She was gasping and flushed, her stomach shaking as the pleasure escalated. The priest pulled away from her just before orgasm peaked.

"That was cruel…" She whimpered.

Florentius shuddered.

"I-I cannot hold on much longer… I must cleanse you."

"Then do, for fucks sake!" She spread her legs even more.

He stroked himself and looked at her dripping womanhood, it was pink and her soft skin looked like delicate petals crowned in dark silky curls. He wanted her so badly. Florentius stroked her thick hair on her head and made her lay back comfortably on the cot. He lay over her and prodded her entrance with the head of his shaft, he groaned when it slid with the wetness and went over her enlarged clit. He entered her fully, her pussy was gripping him for life.

"Fuck me, hard." She gasped fiercely.

He held nothing back as he pounded into her, breath was coming and going in deep gasps. She was so slick and he saw her own cum gathering around his cock, Zaath had her bottom lip clasped between her teeth as she moaned lewdly. His hand stroked her breasts and played with her hard nipples, it made her squirm. He went on long enough until he felt his resistance draining, he was tensing up and groaning deeply.

"Cum in me," She whispered, touching his chest.

He did as she told and came deeply within her.

"You… Have been cleansed." He panted and lay with her, putting an arm around her warm and soft body.

Zaath touched the fluids now coming from between her legs, blushing at the warmth.

"I feel better." She whispered.

"I must say, I think you would make a wonderful Priestess of Dibella."

"I think… I think I may look into that."

"There is a temple in Markarth," He said sleepily, laying his head against her shoulder.

Zaath stared up at the ancient ceiling, her most recent lover drifting off beside her. Perhaps this would be a path she could truly be happy on, traveling around and fucking whom she wished, doing her mighty duties on the side. The Dragonborn sighed and closed her eyes, her body feeling content and full.

 **Okay so, who should she do next? Any creature or gender, it doesn't matter. I'd say she's pansexual.**

 **I'll probably write her initiation as a Priestess of Dibella… Tbh that will probably be sexual too.**


End file.
